La galaxia del cazador
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Después de los eventos acaecidos en la primera parte, Angolmois la fugitiva galáctica vuelve a encontrarse con los Guardianes de la Galaxia, los cuales tendrán que ayudarla a derrotar a un nuevo y poderoso enemigo. (Secuela de "El diario de una fugitiva")
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de comenzar, quiero dejar claro que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes. Los personajes de Guardianes de la Galaxia son de Marvel Studios. El personaje Angolmois es propiedad de su creador Mine Yoshizaki._

 _Aquí está mi nuevo fanfic. Hace prácticamente tres años que saqué la primera parte (con el estreno de Guardianes de la Galaxia) y con el estreno de la segunda parte de la película viene la continuación, espero que les guste. Se recomienda leer la primera parte, El diario de una fugitiva, aunque no es obligatorio y si lo hacen espero que les guste._

 _Si no han visto la segunda parte de la película de Marvel, este fanfic contiene spoilers, así que es recomendable que la vean._

Me hace mucha ilusión escribir este fanfic.

* * *

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 301 desde mi venganza._

Mi nombre es Angolmois y soy una chica alienígena perfectamente normal, bueno, eso si dejamos aparte que me buscan en varios planetas por delincuencia, robo y asesinatos, o sea toda luna tiene su cara oculta, ¿No?

El caso es que estaba yo con mi nave cuando me acercaba al planeta de los Sovereign, que eran unos supremacistas, vamos que eran unos estirados que se creían superiores a los demás sólo por tener una tecnología un poco más avanzada. No estaba segura de si ellos me querrían detener a mí también, así que adopté la forma de una embajadora de Xander y bajé de mi nave, que por suerte no reconocieron.

Me habría salido con mi plan, pero o sea me pillaron con las manos en la masa, no vi que la suma sacerdotisa había puesto a un guardia particular detrás de mí para tenerme vigilada y cuando me acerqué a las baterías dio la voz de alarma, o sea una rata chivata y asquerosa. Rápidamente el ejército me apresó y me llevaron ante la suma sacerdotisa, que finalmente descubrió el engaño y reveló mi forma verdadera.

"¡Angolmois! Vaya, vaya, ¿Así que tan poco te importaba tu especie que siendo la última vienes aquí a robarnos aun sabiendo lo que hacemos con los ladrones?"

No dije nada, vaya si lo sabía, porque aquellos canallas no se conformaban con encarcelar a los criminales, sino que directamente los mataban, o sea no se conformaban con el ojo por ojo era muerte por ojo. Lo que ellos no sabían era que yo tenía un arma secreta: la lanza de Lucifer, y no tenía ya miedo alguno en usarla.

Podía haber destruido el planeta poniéndola a máxima potencia, pero mi expediente estaba ya demasiado sucio como para añadir destrucción de un planeta; de modo que solo la usé para echar rayos con los que confundir a los guardias que allí se encontraban.

"¡DETENEDLA! ¡DETENEDLA!" gritó la sacerdotisa con furia.

Me di la vuelta y lancé un escupitajo que le acertó en el rostro. Me miró con rabia, desprecio e intenso odio hacia mi persona, o sea, si las miradas matasen…

Hui con mi nave de allí todo lo rápido de lo que fui capaz, todos temían a aquellas naves pilotadas a distancia que poseía aquel planeta y con las que cazaban a todos los ladrones que trataban de fugarse después de un robo. Y hablando de robos, durante mi huida pude sustraer una batería, que se paga a más de cincuenta mil unidades en el mercado negro ¡Bien por mí!

En lo primero que pienso gastar el botín es en una buena posada, nunca me había sentido tan cansada como ahora mismo.

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 302 desde mi venganza_

¡Hoy por poco me matan y no escribo esto en el diario!

Había logrado canjear el dinero, en el mercado negro vendí la batería y recibí el dinero; con ello compré un propulsor para mi nave, con lo que ahora me permite ir a más velocidad de la normal.

Sigo sin comprender como logré llegar a un buen albergue sin que me persiguiera alguna patrulla de guardias o algún cazarrecompensas intergaláctico, grupos de los que siempre debo huir, ¡O sea, es horrible esto de ser una fugitiva!

Lo encontré en Coldface, un planeta que aún no había visitado, y en el que, por fortuna no me reconocieron al haberme escondido bajo el aspecto de la primera persona que se encontró conmigo en aquel lugar, habitado por gente que parecía hecha de bloques de hielo. En el hotel hacía mucho frío, al igual que en todo el planeta, pero había que reconocer que tenían muy buen gusto para la decoración, y la comida, ¡O sea deliciosa, aquellos hielos de sabores variados era una especialidad que no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la galaxia! Por la noche dormí como una marmota aunque parezca increíble la cama de hielo era cómoda.

Por la mañana cometí un grave error al ir directa a por el desayuno, no vi que había un tipo alto y vestido con una enorme armadura hecha de metal delante.

"¡Yo iba antes, señorita!" me dijo.

Pero yo no le hice caso.

"Le digo que yo iba antes" me repitió, esta vez más alto y tocándome el hombro.

Yo le aparté la mano, pero seguí fingiendo que no había oído nada.

"¡QUE SE QUITE YA, GUARRA!"

Y esta vez trató de golpearme; yo me agaché, y trate de devolverle el golpe… grave error, oí como crujían mis huesos, al principio creí que mi mano estaba rota, pero afortunadamente no lo estaba, aunque me había hecho muchísimo daño, aún me duele cuando escribo esto.

El desconocido me agarró sin esfuerzo y me lanzó contra las mesas; me golpeé fuertemente tirándolas al suelo y alarmando a todos los clientes del lugar, que salieron corriendo o llamaron rápidamente a la guardia, que no llegó a tiempo.

Para luchar contra él saqué la Lanza de Lucifer y traté de lanzarle rayos, pero no le hice absolutamente nada.

"¡Eso no te servirá conmigo, Angolmois!"

¡O sea, pillada! No era tan difícil adivinarlo, la lanza de Lucifer era bien conocida en toda la galaxia, y yo era su única portadora conocida.

"¿Sabes que me voy a quedar con tu lanza cuando te mate?" me preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia mí para rematarme.

Pero yo no me iba a quedar quieta esperando a que sucediera, o sea, no soy ninguna pardilla. Saqué una pequeña bomba que tenía reservada para emergencia, y esta estalló cerca del desconocido; no le hizo ningún daño, pero el instante de confusión me permitió escapar; el desconocido me persiguió, sacó un cañón de plasma y trató de dispararme pero llegué a mi nave sin que me acertase.

"¡No creas que has escapado, Angolmois!" fue lo último que le oí decir "¡Ninguna presa ha logrado nunca escaparse de Cazador!"

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 305 desde mi venganza_

No sé si sucedió de verdad, sólo recuerdo que había ido al planeta de los reptiloides adoptando su forma para comprar más munición, cuando me pareció ver a Cazador entre la multitud del mercado.

Por supuesto hui de inmediato sin comprar nada, o sea, estuvo a punto de matarme, no correré ningún riesgo de nuevo, al menos no hasta equiparme bien.

[…]

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 307 desde mi venganza_

Me planteé la posibilidad de visitar Nowhere, Tiván El Coleccionista guarda todo tipo de armas, quizá podría proporcionarme algo con lo que derrotar al Cazador. Pero rápidamente descarté la idea. El Coleccionista solo se mueve por puro interés, y no tiene ningún escrúpulo, si Cazador ya ha hecho un trato con él solo iría directa a una trampa.

Un par de jóvenes cazarrecompensas trataron de atraparme, pero les hice polvo sin problema alguno ¡Aficionados! Ardieron junto a su nave bien chamuscados.

[…]

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 310 desde mi venganza_

Otra vez lo he vuelto a ver, ha sido en el planeta de los Platonianos, solo que esta vez él también me vio a mí y me persiguió. Logré darle esquinazo cuando llegamos a la plaza donde cambié varias veces mi forma para despistarlo, aun así tenía la sensación de que sabía dónde tenía que ir a cada momento.

Ahora me pregunto: ¿Tendrá este enemigo alguna especie de don que le permite adivinar donde estoy en cada momento? De ser así me pasaría la vida siendo una fugitiva por partida doble, huiría de la justicia y de Cazador… ¡No! ¡O sea, ya es bastante duro huir de una como para huir de dos!

He decidido que no voy a huir más, y sé a quién voy a pedir ayuda para la próxima vez, aunque no estoy muy segura si la voy a obtener…

 _Nave Milano. Día 311 desde mi venganza_

Me siento como si me reencontrara con otra versión de mí misma, pero esta vez de forma positiva.

Todo comenzó esta mañana, cuando envíe un mensaje a unos amigos pidiéndoles ayuda; no eran cualquiera, eran ni más ni menos que los Guardianes de la Galaxia. A decir verdad ya llevaba casi un año sin saber de ellos, pero me nombraron miembro honorífica en nuestro último encuentro; lo cierto es que nuestra relación no comenzó bien, trataron de detenerme para cobrar mi recompensa pero al final terminamos siendo amigos; tengo entendido que planeaban luchar contra Thanos, algo que prácticamente es una locura, enfrentarse a ese titán loco es básicamente un suicidio, de ahí mi alivio cuando me contestaron y supe que seguían con vida; Thanos no los había matado, al menos por el momento.

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia acordaron reunirse conmigo en un punto lejano, y allí me dirigí con mi nave, cuando divisé la nave Milano sonreí, no pude evitarlo, me alegraba mucho de volver a verlos. Esta vez no venían ellos solos, traían a otros dos miembros más consigo que no conocía. Una de ellos era una horrible criatura que parecía un híbrido entre un insecto y una mujer… ¡O sea, daba repelús el solo mirarla! El otro era un hombre, de aspecto flacucho y delgado, su rostro pareció asustado al verme, al parecer ya sabía lo de mi expediente.

Peter Quill el capitán fue el primero de todos en hablar.

"¡Angolmois! ¡Nos alegramos mucho de verte!"

"¡Habla por ti, Quill!" le respondió Rocket, pero no hablaba en serio, ya que pude ver cómo guiñaba un ojo.

Drax se dirigió a mí y me medio asfixió con un abrazo.

"¡Mois, psicópata! ¿Has matado a muchas personas sin nuestra vigilancia?"

"Muchas no, solo unas doce" respondí, lo que causó las risas de todos excepto de los nuevos, que parecieron horrorizados al oír aquello.

"Sigues siendo la de siempre, entonces" añadió Gamora, cuyos labios mostraban una ligera sonrisa.

"Yo soy Groot"

Hasta Groot estaba feliz de verme.

Peter Quill se dirigió a mí.

"Te voy a presentar a los nuevos Guardianes, ellos son Mantis y Kraglin. Chicos, ella es del miembro honorífico del que os habíamos hablado"

La muchacha se acercó a mí, y tímidamente casi sin mirarme dijo:

"Es un placer para mí conocerte"

Acto seguido me dio la mano. ¡O sea! ¡Me daba asco hasta tocarla! De pronto su rostro se tensó.

"Piensas que soy fea, ¿Verdad? Pues te diré algo, cuando encuentre a alguien que me quiera lo hará por lo que soy, una carita como la tuya solo…"

Drax le puso la mano en el hombro, murmuró algo y me miró con severidad. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada, ¡O sea, que impresión tan mala le había dado! ¿Pero cómo había podido saber lo que pensaba?

"Leo las emociones" explicó entonces Mantis "Supongo que mi aspecto es un poco chocante"

"No, yo lo siento" dije, no debería dejarme llevar por la primera impresión"

Luego el hombre delgado se presentó también.

"Angolmois yo… admiro tu carrera, has sido una gran saqueadora, yo antes era saqueador… Dime, ¿Qué técnicas usabas para abrir cajas fuertes? ¿Explosiones?"

"Me basta un poquito de ayuda de mi Lanza de Lucifer"

Pareció encantado ante la simple mención.

"¿¡La Lanza de Lucifer?! ¿¡Me la vas a enseñar?!"

"Sí, siempre y cuando tengas las manos donde pueda verlas"

O sea, no iba a dejar mi arma de Lucifer a la vista de alguien con manos largas.

Sin embargo, Gamora interrumpió la conversación de manera cortante:

"Mois, tenemos asuntos de los que atender. ¿Por qué nos has llamado?"

Le conté toda la historia de lo ocurrido con Cazador con todo detalle, desde cómo mis golpes no le hacían efecto alguno hasta como sabía que, de alguna manera aquel bicho raro me estaba persiguiendo por toda la galaxia sin descanso. Ellos escucharon con atención, pero luego sus rostros parecieron más bien decepcionados.

"¿Nos pides ayuda por tan solo un hombre?" preguntó Peter algo atónito.

Gamora negó con la cabeza.

"¡Qué inmadura!"

Yo me puse colorada, pero por la vergüenza. O sea, si llego a saber que iban a responder así… Drax sin embargo parecía algo más animado.

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos a machacar a ese tío!"

"Yo soy Groot"

"Sí, tú también puedes luchar" le respondió Rocket.

Peter Quill, el capitán se dirigió a su tripulación:

"¿Entonces estamos todos dispuestos a ayudar a Mois con su pequeño problema?"

Los demás parecieron asentir, tal vez porque como Drax querían algo de acción, o cabe la posibilidad de que yo les importo aunque no lo demuestren de la manera correcta.

De modo que el capitán planeó una estrategia. Elegir un planeta en el que esperar a que Cazador venga a por mí, y una vez lo tengamos a tiro, reducirlo.

 _Nave Milano. Día 312 desde mi venganza_

La cosa no salió como esperábamos. Ahora nos encontramos todos aquí, heridos por dentro y por fuera.

El planeta elegido fue uno desierto cerca del Sistema Solar. Tal como había pensado, Cazador supo dónde encontrarme… ¿Cómo podía saberlo si no tenía ningún localizador implantado en mi nave ni nada por el estilo? Quizá era simplemente una habilidad que tenía natural, como la que tienen los depredadores para perseguir sin descanso a sus atemorizadas presas. Cazador vino a acabar conmigo pensando que estaba sola, pero en esos momentos aparecieron mis amigos los guardianes para hacerle frente.

Drax se lanzó contra el villano y lo golpeó, pero no le hizo el más mínimo daño.

"¡Maldito!" le oí gritar al grandullón.

Cazador le devolvió el golpe, y sí que le hizo daño, pero eso no hizo que ambos dejaran de pelearse.

"¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?" preguntó Gamora "Va a conseguir que lo lastimen. ¡Drax, aparta!"

Con las cuchillas preparadas, la mujer se lanzó a por el villano; el metal hizo chispas al colisionar contra él, pero no logró atravesar el cuerpo. Ella esquivó los ataques del malvado y les hizo una señal a Peter y Rocket para que dispararan sus armas… ¡Las balas tampoco funcionaron! ¿¡Es que Cazador era inmortal?! ¿¡Es que iba a perseguirme por toda la Galaxia sin que nadie pudiera ayudarme y acabara dándome caza!?

El malvado sonrió malévolamente.

"Ahora me toca dispararos a mí"

Dicho esto transformó sus brazos en ametralladoras y disparó contra ambos, por suerte Groot los protegió… en ese momento vi como Mantis se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás, cuando estuvo cerca tocó con sus dedos la sien del villano.

"Duerme" la oí decir.

"¡Eso no funcionará conmigo, perra!"

Y le sacudió un golpe con la culata tirándola al suelo, pero cuando se disponía a rematarla, Drax se lo echó encima… y recibió un disparo en el brazo.

Ninguno de nosotros podíamos creer lo que acabábamos de ver, uno de mis amigos acababa de ser gravemente herido, y todo era mi culpa.

"¡Tenemos que retirarnos y pensar otra estrategia, tu plan no funciona, Peter!" exclamó Gamora.

Peter estaba tan horrorizado con lo sucedido que no opuso resistencia alguna.

"Contamos contigo, Groot" dijo Rocket.

Groot se enfrentó valientemente a Cazador para distraerlo mientras con cuidado Peter y Kraglin cargaban con el cuerpo herido de Drax hasta la nave Milano; cuando estuvieron dentro, Rocket le hizo a su amigo árbol una señal y este se apresuró a embarcar también en la nave para huir temporalmente del malvado.

Una vez en la nave no he podido mirarlos a la cara. Drax está malherido y todo por mi culpa, por haberme metido en problemas con Cazador y luego haberles pedido ayuda. Sé que estarán furiosos conmigo, así que me voy a quedar con ellos hasta que Drax se recupere para poder pedirle perdón, luego iré a enfrentarme sola a mi enemigo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Me gustaría aclarar que esta historia sucedería después de lo ocurrido en Guardianes de la Galaxia 2, que me gustó muchísimo, ¿A ustedes también?_

 _Gracias por leer y espero actualizar pronto._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí les traigo el final de mi fanfic, espero que les guste._

* * *

 _Nave Milano. Día 313 desde mi venganza_

Me había encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la nave a llorar, fue entonces cuando entraron Gamora y Mantis; me sobresalté un poco al principio, pero me sentí aliviada de que fueran ellas. O sea, a veces una necesita de compañía femenina para variar.

Mantis me dio la mano.

"Puedo sentir que realmente estás arrepentida" me dijo "No tienes de qué preocuparte, no fue culpa tuya lo ocurrido"

"Mantis tiene razón, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Drax es un poco impulsivo a veces" añadió Gamora.

Sabía que solo estaban intentando consolarme, pero al parecer Gamora pareció saber lo que pensaba pues repuso:

"Si hubiese sido culpa tuya te lo diría sin tapujos. No tengo por qué quedar bien contigo, Angolmois"

Y o sea, me lo dejó más claro que el agua. Pero puede que los chicos no se muestren tan compasivos como ellas.

Cuando salí de la habitación y llegué donde estaban los chicos oí que estaban discutiendo, al parecer sobre distintas maneras de vencer a Cazador. ¿Es que acaso piensan seguir protegiéndome?

"Chicos, yo… siento mucho lo ocurrido. Tenía que haberme ocupado yo sola de esto"

Entonces hicieron algo que no había esperado que hicieran, se echaron a reír. O sea, ¿Es que había contado un chiste o qué?

"¡Qué tú sola habrías podido con Cazador!" repitió Rocket entre carcajadas "¡Es el mejor chiste que he oído en toda mi vida!"

"Es cierto" me defendí, pero el mapache se rio todavía más.

"Venga, Angolmois" me dijo Peter "No tiene nada de malo que pidas ayuda a un capitán tan atractivo como yo"

O sea, modestia aparte.

Al parecer no me consideraban responsable por lo ocurrido.

Drax despertó poco después.

"¿¡Dónde está ese cabrón enlatado?! ¡Lo voy a machacar hasta convertirlo en una lata de conservas!"

Todos estábamos aliviados de que estuviera bien, pero nos pareció estúpido que todavía quisiera enfrentarse a Cazador usando la fuerza bruta, pues tal como habíamos podido ver era algo inútil.

"Escucha, Drax. Quiero que sepas mucho que siento que te hayan herido"

"¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Te tengo que estar agradecido de que me hayas dado a alguien con quien pelear! Ya creí que iba a tener que salir a pelearme con Thanos"

"Como si tuvieras alguna posibilidad" le respondió Gamora de forma cortante.

A mí solo con oír aquel nombre se me ponían los pelos de punta, así que me alegré mucho cuando Rocket cambió el rumbo de la conversación:

"He analizado a Cazador y me he dado cuenta de que su armadura está hecha de adamantium óptimo. ¿Sabéis lo que significa?"

Por supuesto que lo sabía, que iba a ser imposible hacerle daño alguno, ni siquiera mi lanza de Lucifer iba a ser capaz de hacerle algo, ese metal era muy resistente.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Mantis "¿Huimos de él para siempre?"

Era una solución realmente estúpida, pero lo había preguntado de una manera tan inocente que hasta resultaba tierna.

"¡NO! ¡Hay una manera de destruir el adamantium! Con un poco de vibranium podríamos destruir su armadura y destrozarlo"

"Muy buena idea genio, ¿Pero de dónde quieres que saquemos el vibranium?" preguntó Gamora.

Rocket buscó en el ordenador de la nave y luego respondió:

"En la tierra hay un lugar llamado Wakanda donde se encuentra"

"Es una locura" le respondió Peter "Primero está muy lejos, segundo no sabemos si seremos bien recibidos, y tercero atraeríamos a Cazador a ese planeta"

"¿Se te ocurre a ti un plan mejor?" le espetó Rocket.

Kraglin, que estaba en un rincón y aún no había intervenido en la conversación se aclaró la garganta y todos volteamos a mirarlo.

"Quizá… Tiván El Coleccionista tenga algo de vibranium y nos lo pueda vender"

Era una buena solución, pero ¿Tendríamos dinero suficiente? El Coleccionista poseía mucho dinero porque todo lo vendía a precios exorbitantes, además no sabíamos si ya habría negociado con Cazador, o sea, se vendía al que más dinero ofrece.

Finalmente optamos por la idea de Kraglin y me alegré mucho de no tener que volver a Pokopén (que es como llamábamos a la Tierra en Angol, mi planeta natal), no tengo buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar.

Decidimos dividirnos en dos grupos de modo que Cazador tuviera más difícil el localizarnos; uno distraería a Cazador y el otro iría a comprar el vibranium a Tiván.

Para asegurarnos de que Drax no se metiera en problemas lo enviamos en el grupo de la compra, con él van Mantis y Kraglin; me alegro por ellos, al menos por el momento no correrán peligro. Por el contrario a Gamora, Peter, Groot, Rocket y a mí nos toca distraer todo lo que podamos a Cazador para que no los persiga… espero que los otros se den prisa y los elementos clave del plan salgan a pedir de boca. O sea, si no apaga y vámonos.

 _Planeta desconocido. Día 314 desde mi venganza_

Rocket no quiso decirme en qué planeta iba a parar mi nave para enfrentarnos a Cazador, supuse que era para que no me preocupara en caso de que también me estén buscando allí. Elegimos mi nave porque Peter cree que así hay más posibilidades de atraer a nuestro enemigo.

Estoy aterrada, ¿Qué pasa si Cazador no nos persigue a nosotros sino al otro equipo y los mata? ¿Y si Tiván no tiene vibranium? ¿Y si Cazador nos mata antes de que los otros lleguen? En tal caso solo espero que me mate a mí la primera, al menos no tendré que ver morir a mis amigos.

El tener cerca a Gamora y Peter Quill hace que logre tener el suficiente autocontrol como para poder escribir estas líneas.

Cazador en caso de habernos perseguido no tardará en aparecer.

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 315 desde mi venganza_

Las cosas dieron un giro totalmente inesperado.

Todo comenzó cuando Cazador nos encontró. Tuvimos la suerte de que nos persiguió a nosotros y no al otro grupo. Nada más bajarse de la nave sus ojos apuntaron hacia mí amenazadores, o sea como un lobo cuando va a dar caza a un conejo.

Pero pronto se posaron en los demás y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

"No pudisteis conmigo cuando eráis ocho, ¿Creéis de verdad que lo haréis ahora que sois aún menos?"

Sabía que tenía razón, estaba atemorizada, pero debía ser fuerte, por mis amigos y por mí.

Con mi lanza de Lucifer lancé rayos para que no se acercara. Aunque sabía que no le iban a hacer daño alguno quería mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible lejos de mis amigos… pronto el arma se quedó sin fuerzas y tenía que esperar antes de volver a lanzar más ataques. A Cazador no le hice absolutamente nada y aprovechó aquel breve instante para correr hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Quería correr, quería alejarme todo lo posible de él y gritar a mis amigos para que hicieran lo mismo, pero no podía, tenía mucho miedo.

Al llegar hasta donde estábamos trató de atraparme, pero Gamora se lo impidió y comenzó a provocarlo… y la atrapó a ella…

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡A Gamora no!" supliqué para que soltara a mi amiga.

Por supuesto no me hizo caso. Peter, Groot y Rocket se lanzaron los tres a la vez a por el villano para rescatarla, pero Cazador lanzó a Gamora contra Peter, de modo que ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo. A continuación le dio un fuerte golpe a Rocket que lo mandó volando varios metros de altura para al final caer al suelo. Groot por el contrario fue capaz de plantar resistencia; con sus raíces ató fuertemente el cuerpo de Cazador para impedir que se moviera, pero este logró convertir su brazo en metralleta y acribillar a mi amigo-árbol hasta convertir buena parte de su cuerpo en astillas y, finalmente Groot lo soltó.

Cuando contemplé horrorizada como Cazador se disponía a rematarlo no pude soportarlo más y grité:

"¡CAZADOR! ¡ES A MÍ A QUIÉN BUSCAS! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!"

Comencé a avanzar hacia él para que me tuviera a su disposición. Estaba dispuesta a morir, lo prefería antes de que matara a mis amigos.

"¡No seas estúpida!" me gritó Rocket, que estaba a unos metros de mí.

"Lo siento" le respondí "Cuídate, ¿Vale?"

Cuando estuve a su altura, Cazador me agarró tal y como hizo con Gamora y comenzó a estrangularme. El dolor era inmenso, y tenía la sensación de que mi cuello se partiría de un momento a otro, pero lo que más me dolió fueron sus últimas palabras:

"¿De verdad crees que los voy a dejar vivos solo porque te sacrifiques? ¡Osaron meterse en mi camino, ahora se han convertido en presas, igual que tú! No hay presa que se salve con Cazador"

Mi visión se fue volviendo negra… y entonces oí un ruido metálico…

Cuando la luz volvió me encontraba en el suelo. Cazador me había soltado, ¿Pero por qué? Al parecer algo había atravesado su armadura y oí sus gritos. Al segundo la voz de Rocket.

"¡APÁRTATE!"

No sabía por qué me decía aquello, pero decidí hacer lo que decía. Como no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para ponerme de pie rodé hacia un lado.

Al mirar vi que Drax, Mantis y Kraglin habían vuelto, ¿Pero dónde tenían el vibranium? ¿No sería que…?

Casi no tuve tiempo porque los ruidos de las armas de Peter y Rocket me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Apuntando al agujero que tenía a su armadura lo acribillaron, no usaron menos de por lo menos cien o ciento cincuenta balas. Cazador herido de muerte cayó de rodillas, pero todavía no murió, le quedaba un último aliento.

"Je je ¡Guardianes de la Galaxia! ¿De verdad os creéis que lo sois? Pues os traigo un mensaje, Thanos se ha puesto en marcha. Pronto tendrá las Gemas del Infinito en su poder y será el amo de la Galaxia, él fue el que me dio mi armadura a cambio de servirle… él os matará… hijos de…"

Y antes de poder terminar esta última frase cayó muerto.

"No, no somos hijos de…" le dijo Rocket "Porque no somos hermanos tuyos"

Cuando Mantis acudió a ver si estaba bien la abracé, no pude evitarlo; estaba tan feliz de verlos y de que todo hubiera salido bien que no podía contener mi alegría y alivio.

"¿Por qué Cazador tenía ese agujero en su armadura? ¿Acaso le lanzasteis el vibranium?"

"Podía decirse que sí" me respondió Kraglin, y me mostró una pequeña flecha.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es mi arma, bueno en realidad la heredé… el caso es que usamos el vibranium que Tiván nos vendió para ponerlo en la punta y así atravesar la armadura… ¡No puedo creer que lo haya logrado a la primera! Aún no la controlo del todo"

De vuelta en la Milano estaba tan cansada a causa de las emociones que me quedé dormida nada más entrar al cuarto.

Cuando desperté y me dirigí a donde se encontraban todos mis amigos me miraron con rostros serios y preocupados a la vez. ¿Es que había hecho algo malo? Pero no era por eso, era algo mucho peor.

"Angolmois" me llamó Peter "Creo que lo que acaba de pasar te ha mostrado la amenaza real que Thanos representa ¿Verdad?"

Asentí. En realidad lo tenía claro desde el principio.

"Comprenderás ahora porque queremos destruirlo. ¿O es que eres demasiado cortita para entenderlo?" me preguntó Rocket con su mala baba habitual.

"Pero es una locura. Es demasiado poderoso él…"

"¡Mató a mi familia!" me interrumpió Drax hablando con todo el odio y rencor del mundo.

"Es cierto" afirmó Mantis "Yo lo percibí cuando conocí a Drax, es desgraciado por su culpa"

"Y asesinó a la mía también" añadió Gamora "Y luego me transformó en un arma viviente"

Quería decirle que no, que no lo era, que para mí era una gran amiga, pero no era el momento así que permanecí callada mirando al suelo.

"Angolmois, queremos que vengas con nosotros para ayudarnos a vencer a Thanos. Sé que te pido mucho…"

"¿Ayudaros? ¿¡Pero cómo voy a ayudaros si no he sido capaz de hacerle un rasguño a Cazador?! ¡Soy una inútil y solo os estorbaría!"

Ninguno dijo una palabra, me observaron en silencio.

"¿Si Thanos es una amenaza por qué nadie más se ha puesto en alerta?" pregunté casi histérica.

"El cuerpo Nova prefiere no arriesgarse hasta que no sea demasiado tarde… y los otros sistemas piensan que no es problema suyo, aunque evidentemente no se dan cuenta que Thanos es una amenaza para toda la Galaxia"

Aquellas palabras me dieron una idea, o sea como una bombilla que se enciende. Nosotros solos no podríamos vencer a Thanos… ¿Pero qué pasaría si de alguna manera consiguiera que los otros sistemas nos ayudaran? ¡Seguramente eso pondría las cosas a nuestro favor! Si quería que mi plan saliera bien tenía que ponerme en marcha cuanto antes.

Cuando les conté mi plan negaron con la cabeza.

"¿¡Te has vuelto aún más loca de lo que ya estás?!" me gritó Drax "¿Si nosotros no hemos conseguido que el cuerpo Nova o otros comprendan el peligro de Thanos como vas a lograr que te escuchen a ti?"

"No lo sé" respondí "Pero sé que de alguna manera lo lograré"

"¡Chorradas!" gritó Rocket con furia "¡Lo que pasa es que esta niñata se niega a ayudarnos después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ella!"

Sus palabras me dolieron, ¿Qué pasaba si tenía razón? Si solo estuviera elaborando un plan alocado solo porque tenía demasiado miedo a Thanos como para ayudar a mis amigos a derrotarlo, ¿Me convertía aquello en alguien tan malvado como Cazador?

Mantis me tomó de la mano.

"Lo he sentido, va en serio con lo de que va a ir a buscar ayuda" les informó al resto de los guardianes.

Peter Quill se dirigió a mí, y mirándome a los ojos me dijo lentamente:

"Escucha, Angolmois. Tienes que tener en cuenta que eres una delincuente galáctica, lo más probable es que no te crean, y en el peor de los casos pueden atraparte y meterte en cualquier prisión espacial. En tal caso nosotros ya no podremos ayudarte porque derrotar a Thanos es nuestra prioridad. Así que solo te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

Sabía que tenía razón, que era poco probable que tuviera éxito, pero si tenía aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad de encontrar ayuda para que mis amigos no tuvieran que luchar ellos solos contra Thanos la encontraría.

Me despedí de ellos mientras subía a mi nave, rumbo a recorrer toda la galaxia en busca de aliados que nos ayuden a derrotar a Thanos. No sé qué cosas me esperan ahí fuera, pero lo que sí sé es que me esforzaré al máximo.

* * *

 _Era una historia corta, pero me ha gustado mucho escribirla._

 _Esta historia tiene lugar cuatro antes de los acontecimientos de la Guerra Del Infinito (en el universo cinematográfico de Marvel es en 2018), asçi que Mois va a estar en el espacio buscando aliados contra Thanos esos cuatro años._

 _Para entender mejor los múltiples crossovers que van a seguir a esta historia recomiendo que le echen un vistazo a mi teoría del espacio-tiempo (en mi perfil tienen el enlace al documento)._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y espero verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
